


Imaginary Lines

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We spend most of our life trying to figure out what exist and what doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Lines

## Imaginary Lines

by Lavendersilk

[]()

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not anything associated with Smallville. 

Rating: Right Now R, It may stay the same, go up or down. 

A/N: Okay this is my first Smallville FF and I'm sure it's abundantly clear. Um I'm not even sure I'll be continuing, it's like an experiment to see if any one likes it If I continue I might change the title, I couldn't think of a good one. LoL. Feedback: yes please!   
Archiving: SSA, Level Three, 

" Why did I buy him that surround sound stereo?" Clark heard Lex murmur sleepily to himself. He knew rather than could tell Lex was getting out of bed and putting on a robe. 

" You know you ask that every morning" Clark said teasing his husband trying not to laugh as he was still twisted in the sheets. 

" Well if he wouldn't play it so loud every morning.... Oh! how I have been reduced to mundane things" He said self depreciatingly before giving into a broad smile. He sat down at the edge of the bed and was not surprised when Clark's arms engulfed him. Lex melted into him as if he was boneless. His life seemed to good to be a reality. Lex always woke up scared that he would find this all to be a dream and relieved every morning when he found out it wasn't. Clark kissed the back of his neck and each shoulder before breathing in his ear; "Good Morning". Lex wondered if Clark did things like that just to make him loose his train of thought and gain incoherence. "Mmm. Now it is". The last five minutes he seemed to be ale to forget about the loud music until now. Lex groaned. 

" Want me to go?" Clark asked hiding his smile behind Lex's back. 

" No that's okay I'll go, plus you're not dressed" Lex said standing up and kissed Clark on the lips before exiting the room. He went down the hall to the room of the source of music. To his surprise the door was cracked open opposed to it's usually closed state. He saw Julian throwing a t-shirt shirt over his head to match the blue faded jeans and blue and white sneakers he was wearing. 

" Julian the music is too loud, now doesn't that sound familiar?" lex asked teasing his son. 

" This is going to sound familiar too. It's no to loud dad" Julian said with a smirk that looked like an exact replica of Lex's. 

" What will it take?" Lex asked not particularly not in a mood for a debate. 

" Cal drives Lilly to school today" He said more than asked. 

" Fine. Just turn the music down brat!" There was a laugh in Lex's voice, his relationship with their children is what you could call eccentric. 

" Like father like son" Julian teased. Shrugging his jacket on and turning the music off. He ran his hands through his short messy hair as he looked in the mirror. 

" Oh you mean Clark.....don't tell him I said that." Lex laughed. 

* 

When Lex had came back to their room Clark had already showered. He was trying to clasp the belt on his pants. His Chest was bare and his hair was a wet tangled mess of curls. It still amazed Lex after all these years. Clark still did things to him. Made him hot with just a glance. You couldn't tell Clark was thirty four unless you looked at his records he still looked very young and that was something Clark had been worried about, his alien biology, that he was going to outlive every one including Lex. But time proved that Lex aged very slowly so he still looked young himself. He couldn't remember anyone or a life before Clark and his children. And he didn't want to. He came up behind Clark running his hands over Clark's chest then down into Clark's still unfastened pants, apparently Clark was having trouble with the belt. " God Lex that feels good but if we start this I'm going to be late and Perry's going to have my behind. Lex moved his fingers up to tweak one of Clark's nipple and Clark let out a moan and tried to remember why this was a bad idea. 

" Perry better not have your behind because it's mine" Lex punctuated with a bite to Clark's neck and Clark gasped and wonder if he could tell Perry he had a meeting for a story this early in the morning. 

" Dad! Pop!" Cal called from downstairs and his voice sounded a little mad. Lex already knew what it was about. 

" Well it looks like you'll be going to work on time after all" Lex said as Clark finally got the belt fastened and threw the white dress shirt over his head. His taste had improved tremendously since Lex. He finally was dressed and looked into the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. " You look Gorgeous, Love" Lex said kissing him sweetly before heading down and Clark followed. 

When Lex and Clark came down all three of their children were in the Kitchen. Julian and Cal were eating pop tarts and Lillian was eating cereal. They told the cook not to worry about breakfast on week days because they never had time to eat it. 

" What seems to be the new catastrophic world changing event today Cal?" Lex teased his son even though it probably wasn't the best time considering the look on his son's face. 

" Dad this is serious. Jule said that I have to take Lilly today even though it's his go" Cal pouted and Lex wanted to give in so bad because it was remnants of the one Clark used on him to get his way. 

" I told Jule he didn't have to take her today so please just do this for me and he'll have the next two days okay?" Lex tried to compromise as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. 

" But I was suppose to pick up ja...never mind I'll take her" Cal pouted and bit off a piece of his pop tart. 

" Aww Cal's got a girlfriend. Heterosexual love is so cute" Jule teased , Clark and Lex couldn't help but laugh. Then Clark tried to morph it into coughing and playfully hit lex to let him know to cut it off and gave his best try of a stern look to Jule. 

" I'll take Lilly if you want to go pick up ja....?" Clark prompted. 

"Jamie. Thanks pops. And Jule every one can't be gay" He said glaring at Julian. 

" I know, it's so unfortunate" He said dramatically as he flung his book bag on his back. 

Julian kissed Lilly on her cheek in goodbye. 

" Bye my family, try not to miss me too much. By angel" he said to his sister and she smiled and said bye. She felt no hard feelings about him shifting her off on Cal because they all knew Jule was busy before school and that Lex only made him split the responsibility with Cal to make it fair. When Jule left, Lilly was done with her cereal and was about time for Clark to head out too. 

" Lilly I need you to go finish getting dressed because I need to be heading out soon" Clark said to his daughter. 

" Why did I have to be the youngest out of all of them" she said full of angst, putting her bowl in the sink. 

" Lilly you only have a couple more months before you can drive and then Lex will buy you the most expensive care he can find." He said it looking at his lover, teasing. 

" I don't care how much it cost as long as it drives smoothly and can fit Tie and Sharnae' oh and black." she said happily as she went up the stairs. 

" Well Dad, Pop, I'm going to go pick up Jamie then head to school okay?" Cal said getting of the stool. 

" Yeah, be good at school oh and we wouldn't mind meeting Jamie sometime." Lex said as he wiped the small piece of strawberry pop tart that was stuck to his son's chin away. 

" Okay..um.... I'll talk to her about it okay?" He said shrugging on his jacket and book bag. His long black hair got in the way and he carefully tucked it to the side. 

" Great. Have a good day at school" Lex and Clark both said. When Cal left Lex bust out laughing and it almost startled Clark. He gave Lex a puzzled expression. 

" What's so funny?" Clark asked, thinking maybe he had spilled something on his clothes or something. 

" You know I was actually worried that we had some how pre set our kids to be gay and it's just a relief that they our their own people." Lex said as he finally stopped laughing, smiling as he took hold of Clark and burrowed his face in his chest. 

" Well Lilly has been a little closeted boy crazy but I've seen the little hearts with boys names in there and posters of Chad Michael Murray and Usher in her room since she turned thirteen and well Jule was just a lost cause" They both started to laugh helplessly, relief in forms of hysteria. 

" Jule he's so like if you're not gay, you're crazy. I wish I had balls like that at his age" Lex said a smile in his voice. 

" yeah we could've got together a lot sooner" Clark said sighing. 

" Speaking of Jule he hasn't really talked about any one new since his break up with Matt and that was like 3 months ago" Clark wondered out loud. 

" Well he's about to be eighteen and he's graduating this year so he probably feels like his life is his own and in a way it is. We're going to have to get used to him not opening up as much." Lex said a little sadly their kids were growing up in two years they would all be out of school. 

" Get a room!" Their fifteen year old daughter teased as she entered the kitchen dressed and ready to go The men laughed before reluctantly pulling away. 

"Oh if only we had time" Lex said teasingly, smiling at Clark. 

" The gross factor of that is like a billion. Way too much info. Bye dad, come on pop neither one of us would want to be late" She said kissing Lex on the cheek then getting Clark's suitcase. Clark kissed Lex one more time before he left. 

Lex realized he had about thirty minutes to take a shower and change. Let the day begin. 


End file.
